gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Aura
Aqua Aura is the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Ice. Personality Currently Ice and Lapis' relationship with one another has improved, and the two get along quite well now. It has also been revealed that, at least some time in the past, Ice had a crush on Lapis Lazuli. As of "Alone at Sea", Ice no longer likes Lapis due to punching Jasper back to sea. How exactly this affect Aqua Aura's form, and whether their relationship will improve again, is unknown. Arguably one of the most powerful fusions, Aqua, despite her great power, shows restraint in all aspects. Often causing an aurora in the sky wherever she happens to be, instead of focusing on her powers, Aqua Aura enjoys just being herself, often using her immense powers to entertain Steven and his friends. Appearance Aqua Aura has bright aqua skin and medium-long length, voluminous wavy pale-teal hair with a fringe that cover her forehead but doesn't reach lower than her shoulder, which is like Lapis' hair. Even though her hair doesn't go below her torso, it's still long and wavy that stands upward just like Ice's hair. Because of her hair, Lapis Lazuli's gemstone, which is on the back is exposed. As a fusion, she has only two eyes with cyan irises and possesses two pairs of arms. Abilities Aqua Aura possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Hydrokinesis: Being a fusion involving Lapis Lazuli, Aqua Aura is assumed to have control over water. * '''Cryokinesis: '''Aqua Aura has the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow, combining Ice's own cryokinetic abilities of freezing, with Lapis' ability to control the pressure and molecular structure of water. ** '''Aurora Creation: '''Aqua Aura can create beautiful auroras wherever she happens to be, as an extension of manipulating the temperature of the atmosphere around her. Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Though not created through a natural process, the synergy of the quartz and gold combine to bring about a new crystal of intense energy and power. * Aqua Aura can enhance communications of all kinds. * It can help one both speak and see the truth. * Because of bringing energies of truth in, this crystal is used to enhance speaking, whether in a small group or a larger public group. * Aqua Aura is called both a success stone and an abundance stone. It is said to attract success to all who use or carry it, and help them understand that it is indeed success. * Aqua Aura can bring prosperity, even possibly wealth. * Aqua Aura is an outstanding tool for people wishing to increase their psychic skills and awareness. * Aqua Aura strengthens meditation which can enhance any psychic endeavors. * Aqua Aura is used to empower and enhance telepathy, clairaudience, clairvoyance, psychic healing, and automatic writing as well as other modalities. * The strength of Aqua Aura is also excellent protection from psychic attacks. It helps strengthen and heal the auric field which is a first line against negative psychic energy. It can protect against psychic "vampires", and other parasitic or draining negative energies. Gallery Aqua Aura caught.png Gemstones Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Double Fusions